Goodbye
by Misty-Rose20
Summary: Kagome comes home and finds out her cat, Buyo, died. She is devestated and Inuyasha later comforts her. one-shot and Tribute to those who have lost a pet. Rated T to be safe and because the cat died.


**AN- I wrote this in tribute to two awesome cats, Arya and Tigra, who are in Heaven now. This is how I felt when they died. I didn't have an Inuyasha to comfort me but I do have a best friend who is like a sister to me, thanks to bellaswan1028, your my best friend and thanks for being there for me. Arya died last year and her sister, Tigra, died two weeks ago. They lived good lives and I miss them. I'm okay but they were my babies and I'll always love them and remember them.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything.**

"Your not going home for one of those stupid 'test' things are you?! Naraku might get ALL the jewel shards while your gone and kill every single one of us. Then he'll take over the world and it will be all your fault. You don't want that do you, Kagome?"

"Isn't that exaggerating a bit, Inuyasha? I doubt that will happen in one day. Goodbye." Kagome had about enough, she had been arguing with Inuyasha all morning about going home and he was getting ridiculous.

"No! You just went home last week! How many 'tests' do you have?!"

"Inuyasha, sit," he slammed to ground cussing under breath, "I do not have another test but I would like to see my family and restock. I will be back before sunset tomorrow."

Before the spell wore off Kagome ran to the well and jumped 500 years in the future. Grabbing her yellow bag, she climbed out of the well and cheerfully went into the house, "Mama, Souta, Grandpa, I'm home!"

Her Mother came out of the kitchen to greet her but Kagome noticed her mother was quite and her smile looked forced, "What's wrong, what happened?"

Mrs. Higarashi took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm herself, "Sweetie, I have got bad news. You know Buyo was old and...well... he passed away a few days ago in his sleep."

Kagome took a moment to process this and then immediately her eyes filled with tears. She should have known this was coming but she was shocked, "W-what? Buyo is dead?"

Mrs. Higarashi nodded, "He's buried under the god tree if you want to visit."

Kagome hugged her Mother and cried into her chest as her Mom rubbed her back. She couldn't believe this was happening, her little baby was dead? After she calmed down a little bit, she went to visit Buyo's grave.

She walked outside and picked some fresh, beautiful red and yellow roses from the garden, then slowly walked over to the grave.

She dropped to her knees and arranged the flowers on the grave. Tears filled her eyes again and she stared at the stone that marked where her beloved kitty lay,

"I'm so sorry, Buyo. I was never here and wasn't there for you when you needed me. I wish I would have known it was your last day. I would have come home and spent the whole day with you. Why did you die, Buyo? Why? Who am I gonna complain to about my problems? I remember you always listened to me, and when I cried you always came and layed down beside me, purring and trying to make me happy. I guess I took that for granted, always thinking you would be here. I'm sorry, Buyo. I should have spent more time with you.

"I can't believe your gone. You knew I loved you, right? I still love you. I miss you so much. Buyo, you will always be in my heart and memories, always." She broke down crying but continued, "I remember you used love getting treats and I remember you slept under the blanket with me when it was cold. God, what will I do without you, Buyo?"

She cried. It was so hard to accept he was really gone. That never again would her cat greet her. It felt like part of her heart was ripped out of her chest, this was more painful then any injury she had ever had.

Her heart ached with every beat. Buyo was her baby, she raised him from kitten-hood and now he was gone. She felt so guilty about not being there when he died. She was afraid Buyo died alone thinking she abandoned him. He would never play or just be with her again. Buyo was a cat she would never forget.

Her crying turned into heart-retching sobs as she knelt by the grave.

This is how Inuyasha found her. He was originally coming to rush the girl back to the past and whine about getting sat unfairly but before he was even out of the well the smell of salty tears hit him.

Instantly he went from irritated to concerned. Following her smell, he found Kagome on her hands and knees over what looked like a grave, sobs racking her body. Her face was tear streaked and her eyes were puffy and red.

Inuyasha had never seen her like this, and didn't know what to do though it seemed she didn't even notice him.

It broke his heart to see her like she was an he figured he should comfort her as best he could.

"Kagome..."

She snapped out of her trance when she heard Inuyasha and was trying to stop crying but failing, "What do you want, Inuyasha?" she asked between sobs.

Inuyasha walked over to her and gently put his arms around her, "What's wrong?"

Kagome was surprised by his actions but needed the comfort. She turned around and hugged him burying her face in his robe. She felt him rubbing her back and barley heard him telling her it would be okay. He was just letting her cry while being there for her, for that she was thankful.

Eventually she calmed down and was just sniffling.

"Kagome? What happened?"

"Buyo died in his sleep a few days ago. He's buried here."

Inuyasha hugged her closer, "I'm sorry."

Kagome shook her head, "Inuyasha? What if he didn't know I loved him before he died? I'm always in your time, I should have been there. I feel like part of my heart is gone with him."

"Buyo loved you, Kagome, and he did know he loved him. You couldn't have known what would happen, it's not your fault."

Kagome fell silent and put her arms around Inuyasha, resting her head against his shoulder.

Inuyasha had just noticed it dark and the stars were out, _'I wonder how long we've been here?'_ While looking at the stars he remembered something his Mother told him when he was young and thought it might make Kagome feel better,

"Kagome, look at the stars," She looked up at the millions of lights in the sky and he continued, "My Mom told me that for every soul that leaves this Earth, there's a star in the sky. She said that when the sky is clear and you see the stars that's when your closest to them and that your loved ones always watch over you from their place in the sky."

For the first time that day since Kagome got the news, she smiled. There was a star shining brighter then all the rest and Kagome knew then, she would pull through, there would always be an ache in heart for Buyo but she would be okay. Looking at the star she whispered in her mind, _'Goodbye, Buyo, I love you.'_

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. Thank you for being here for me, thank you for helping me."

Inuyasha looked at her "Are you gonna be okay?"

Kagome smiled a true but sad smile, "Yes, Inuyasha, I will be okay."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X--X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**AN- Sorry if it seemed rushed or OOC, if it does let me know in a review. C****onstructive criticism, compliments, flames, anything is welcome.**


End file.
